Home Again
by Nikolettelime
Summary: Bo gets advice from an unlikely source after a fight with Luke


No I don't own it….. Dang it. I wouldn't still be paying student loans if I did. ;) anyway, on with the story. Yes know it's talking about a girl, however, listening to Baby Blue by George Strait led me to write this song on a what if. What if it was a boy being refered to in the song? What if it wasn't about death, but about a new a second chance? Please read and review

It was hard, that's all there was to it. Nothing else could or would explain it. Bo was gone and no one knew where he had left to. To be honest, it all started with a little playfull teasing in between the cousins. Bo had been a little tight lately but his family just chalked it up to it being near harvesting season and he was stressed.

But one little comment about who the two boys were taking to the community dance that Boss Hogg was putting on made Bo snap and he hit Luke.

One of the very few fights the boys ever had led to Bo getting in his truck and leave.

_She looked so much like a ladyBut she was so much like a childA devil when she held me closeAn angel when she smiledShe always held it deep insideBut somehow I always knewShe'd go away when the grass turned greenAnd the sky turned baby blue_

Uncle Jesse knew what wass going on, but said nothing; it wasn't his place. He'd always know that Sarah- Beth was leading his youngest nephew along, but never believed it would led to this, though he felt it.

_Baby blueWas the color of her eyesBaby blueLike the Colorado skiesLike a breath of spring she came and leftAnd I still don't know whySo, here's to you and whoeverHolds my baby blue tonight_

A year passed and not a word was heard from the youngest Duke cousin. Daisy looked at his picture daily, while Luke went about the chores mindlessly and poor Uncle Jesse just looked down the road, hoping that he'd see that grey truck coming their way.

Bo brought joy and adventure to their lives when he came to live with them, and things seemed brighter. His blue eyes, mischievous smile, his laugh and his adventurous ways, they missed everything about him._She brought color to my lifeThat my eyes have never touchedWhen she taught me how to careI've never cared so muchI try not to think of herBut I fall asleep and doAnd go away where the grass turns greenAnd the sky is baby blue_

Bo looked around the old ranch as he got out of his truck. For narly a year, he'd drove everywhere, getting odd job here and there, till he wound up in Oklahoma. He saw a man about Uncle Jesse's age tending the horses, "Excuse me, sir," he said, as the man turned, do you know where I can find Agent Morgan?"

The man sized him up, "Kole's in the house with her grandma and the young 'uns."

Bo walked into the kitchen and was immediately reminded of his home back in Hazzard County.

"Bo," Nikole said, looking up from the pie crust she was making, "it's nice to see you again." She wiped her hands on her apron, and walked around a baby playing in the floor, "Bo Duke, this is my Grandma Rayann Morgan," Rayann smiled and gave him a hug, "are you hungry dear? Would you like some sweet tea?"

_Baby blueWas the color of her eyesBaby blueLike the Colorado skiesLike a breath of spring she came and leftAnd I still don't know whySo, here's to you and whoeverHolds my baby blue tonight_

Two months went by until one night Grandpa Morgan and Bo were working on the still and drinking shine when Grandpa Morgan just flatout asked him what was going on that made him come all the way out from Georgia.

"My girlfriend broke up with me and I found out she'd been with some other guy while we were dating. My cousin said something about it and I took I out on him and left, not turning back."

"Can't, Jack, I messed up big time. He won't ever forgive me for choosing a girl over my loyalty to him."

Jack shook his head as he closed the lid on a full jug, "From what I've heard, Bo, the two of you are as close as brothers. You never get over that."_Baby blueWas the color of her eyesBaby blueLike the Colorado skiesLike a breath of spring she came and leftAnd I still don't know whySo, here's to you and whoeverHolds my baby blue tonight_

Uncle Jesse was feeding the chickens when a familiar truck came down the driveway. Daisy rushed to the occupant and nearly bowled him over, "BO! YOU'RE HOME!"

Luke came out onto the porch and Bo looked up at him, a smile on his face. Meeting halfway, the two cousins embraced.

Where ever his nephew went, Uncle Jesse was glad Bo was home.


End file.
